


CHAT: Elias Bakkoush

by skamshit



Series: Love Spreads [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamshit/pseuds/skamshit
Summary: Chat messages.





	CHAT: Elias Bakkoush

**Author's Note:**

> Read the idea and the series in order on Tumblr : https://skam-season4.tumblr.com/post/162878908303/giant-cannon-compliant-fic-love-spreads

 

 

u kno whats next ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

 

 

 

yousana


End file.
